Awkward Transformation
by draumur i dos
Summary: Lily finds out about Remus' Furry Little Problem and decides to help. Unfortunately, her brand of help involves feeding Remus an untested potions meant to stave off his transformations and now he's stuck in a girl's body, with no idea of how to get back to normal. Now being rewritten.


**A/N: **This is the first fan fiction I ever wrote, back in 2006. I had intended on rewriting it, so I took most of it down except for the first chapter but there's too much else I want to write right now, so I'm putting the original version in its entirety back up. I might still rewrite it one day, but probably not.

* * *

**Awkward Transformation**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Confrontations**

Remus Lupin, a fifth year Gryffindor and the resident werewolf was currently sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch with his friends, completely unaware of the danger he was in.

Just that moment a very angry Lily Evans stepped in the Great Hall. She stalked across it, straight to the Gryffindor table, where the infamous Marauders were sitting.

"Hello, Lily-flower!" James said cheerily. "Do you want anything special? Or couldn't you resist my charms?"

"Oh yes, you're right, hair that looks like a bird nest is very charming!" Lily said angrily, before turning to Remus. "Could we talk?" She said in a sugary voice, so sweet that Remus just knew he was in trouble.

"Right now?" He asked.

"Yes, right now." Lily said sweetly.

Lily grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed as soon as they were alone.

Remus was truly confused. "Tell you what?"

"Don't act stupid with me, Lupin!"

"No, seriously, tell you what?"

"That you're a werewolf!"

Remus froze. He had not been expecting that.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"It's glaring obvious, but that's not what's important!" Lily said. "The important part is that we're supposed to be friends, and you didn't tell me."

"…"

"Well?"

"I… I was afraid how you would react." Remus admitted.

"Why? You know I'm not prejudice against werewolves. I know what it's like to be hated for something that isn't your fault." Lily's voice grew slightly bitter, like it always did when she talked about something related to her sister.

"I know you have nothing against werewolves, but it's different when you know one personally."

Lily's expression softened.

"You're right." She said. "I'm sorry; I don't normally loose my temper so quickly."

"Expect when James is involved." Remus said.

"Well, Potter's a special case of head-thickness." She said and they both laughed. "Anyhow, now that I know your secret I can help."

"How?" Remus asked. "Are you gonna become an illegal animagus to keep me company during full moon?"

"God, no." Lily said. "Where do you come up with those ridiculous ideas?"

"No idea." Remus said, biting back a laugh.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a potion or charm to help you. Something to ease your pain after transformations, or maybe help you keep your right mind during. It wouldn't be too hard; I'm quite good at both subjects."

That was an understatement if Remus ever heard one, but he decided not to get his hopes up.

That was at the end of October. The next few weeks Remus hardly saw Lily, except in class. She was busier than ever, with OWLs coming up, her prefect duties and trying to help Remus. He felt immensely grateful towards her for her efforts, but he doubted she would get anything out of it.

It was nearing Christmas break and Remus had decided to stay at Hogwarts along with James and Sirius. Lily was staying to, and even though she wouldn't talk about it, Remus suspected it had something to do with her sister.

It was the day before Christmas break that Lily approached Remus in the common room and dragged him of to an abandoned classroom.

"What is it?" Remus asked perplexed.

"I did it!" Lily exclaimed.

"Did what?" Remus asked.

"I invented a potion that prevents you from transforming into a werewolf."

Remus stared dumbfounded at her.

"What?" He asked. "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Lily said. "90 sure. Or maybe 80-90 "

"How does it work?"

"I researched potions that transform people, like for example Polyjuice Potion. Then I studied potions that are used to control people's minds, like love potions."

Remus nodded.

"That was when I came up with the idea of a potion that allows the certain part of your brain that is human to stay dominant during the transformation. And then I thought of another potion that would make the human genes in you dominant during the transformation. In other words, you would stay completely human both physically and mentally during the transformation. Of course, mixing the two potions together would make them rather unstable, but I'm still 60 sure that this will work."

"You are a genius Lily!" Remus said awestruck.

Lily blushed. "Well, I'm only about 50 sure that this will work, but thank you."

"When should I take it?" Remus asked.

"How about right now?" Lily asked and pulled a fist sized bottle from her pocket (it was a big pocket). The liquid inside looked thick and was a strange, unappealing, gray color. It reminded Remus of poison.

"A-Are you sure this won't kill me?" He asked.

"Of course it won't." Lily said, without much convincion. "And besides, I've got a bezoar in my pocket if this is really a poison." She pulled the bezoar out of the same pocket as before (it was a really big pocket).

Remus swallowed and decided to just swallow the potion before he lost all courage. He grabbed the bottle and emptied it in one sip. Lily watched him worriedly. Remus grimaced at the bitter taste.

"Well?" Lily asked anxiously.

"I don't feel any different." Remus said. "Do I look any different?"

Lily shook her head. "Well at the least it wasn't poisonous." She said. "I guess we'll see if it worked next full moon." She couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. She had been hoping for some proof that it had worked right then and there, but she guessed that wasn't going to happen.

"Well, I'm going to find something to get rid of the taste." Remus said. They both left, one heading for the kitchen's, and the other to the common room.

It took Remus two chocolate muffins and three bottles of butterbeer, but he had finally got rid of the horrid taste of the potion. When he started to feel slight stomach ache he ignored it, thinking it was because he ate so much.

Later that night, when Remus was going to bed he started to feel that stomach ache again, and this time it seemed to be spreading to his arms and legs.

"Are you alright Moony?" James asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Remus still hadn't told his friends that Lily had discovered his secret, though he wasn't sure why. He didn't want to bother explaining the whole deal with the potion when he was so tired.

Soon sleep took over and Remus was fast asleep, in for a night full of nightmares.

He didn't remember what he dreamt when he woke up, but he felt completely different. His chest felt heavy and he felt shorter than usually. Remus looked around his dorm and noticed that none of his dorm mates were awake yet. He stretched and walked towards the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and got the shock of his life.

**Chapter 2, The morning after**

Remus touched his face to make sure it was the same face he was seeing in the mirror. Then he traced his fingers along his hair down to his waist, where it ended.

'This can't be happening.' He thought. He yelped when he realized he had breasts.

"This can definitely not be happening." He murmured and froze when he heard his voice. It was most definitely a girl's voice, just as his hair was a girl's hair, and the rest of his body was clearly a girl's.

"I'm going to kill Lily." Remus muttered in his new girl voice.

"Remus?" A voice said from the bedroom.

'Shit!' Remus had completely forgotten his friends in the next room. They could not see him (her) like this! The teasing would never end! But he (she?) had no idea how to get out without them spotting him (her? Okay, I'll just say him).

"Remus, I'm going down to breakfast so I can leave in time." The voice turned out to be Peter. "James and Sirius are still asleep."

Remus almost jumped with joy. He waited until he heard Peter leaving, then he ran out of the dorm as fast as he could.

'What now?' He wondered. He quickly went over his situation in his mind. He was a girl, his friends would soon wonder where he was and he was standing in the Common room wearing nothing but boxers and an oversized t-shirt. Before he could move, Lily and her friend walked in.

"Who are you?" Lily's friend (Remus though her name was Laura) asked.

Remus ignored her. "Lily, I need to talk to you, now." He said and dragged Lily back up to her dorm.

"Who are you?" She asked when the reached her dorm.

Remus turned around to glare angrily at her, and found that he was much shorter than her.

'Great, just what I needed. I'm a midget.' He thought. Out loud he said: "I think there was something wrong with your potion."

"Potion? What are you-" Lily stopped when she realized what Remus was talking about, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Remus?" She asked.

"Yes." Remus said through gritted teeth.

"But-but you… you're a girl!" She said.

"Like I said, something was seriously wrong with that potion. And close your mouth before you swallow a fly."

Lily's mouth snapped shut and she inspected the girl in front of her. She was small for a fifth year, only about 160 cm, with waist long sandy hair. Her eyes were still the same amber color like always, but they looked slightly bigger on the girl's small face.

"Uh, clearly something went wrong." Lily said lamely.

"Gee, you don't say." Remus said sarcastically. "You better have an explanation. And antidote."

"I'm sorry." Lily said. "I have neither." Remus looked about ready to explode with anger, so Lily quickly continued. "But I should have some antidote ready in about a week. That is, if this doesn't just fade out by itself. As for an explanation, I'm sure I can get one soon."

Remus didn't seem remotely satisfied.

"What am I supposed to do this one week while you're making the antidote?" He asked.

"You could owl your friends and tell them that something came up at home, so you had to leave. Then you can say you decided to stay for Christmas."

"What about my things?"

"We can take them before they realize their still there. Black and Potter are probably going down to breakfast right about now."

Remus was almost satisfied.

"What about me? Where can I stay?" He asked.

Lily seemed to think for a moment, before answering. "We don't really have to worry about anyone, except the Gryffindor students that are staying for Christmas break. You won't really need to be around anyone else. And the only ones staying are me, you, Black, Potter and couple of third years. We can just say that you're a classmate of ours, or even that you're a younger student. Black and Potter might not be stupid, but they're still thick enough to buy that."

"I don't know what I would do without you." Remus said relieved.

"You probably wouldn't be a girl in the first place." Lily replied.

"Right, I almost forgot about that." Remus said and glared once more at Lily, just for good measurement. Then he looked at himself and realized that he was still wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. "I might need something to wear." He said.

"I'll lend you something." Lily said. "You just get dressed while I get your stuff and explain all this to Laura."

"Thanks." Remus said. He started to look for some clothes to wear, while Lily went back down to the common room.

It was no problem to talk Laura into going down to eat without Lily, since she was very hungry. Even a lesser problem was to pack Remus' stuff (he was so tidy), but it took a long time to levitate the luggage down the stairs. Lily nearly dropped it when she bumped into Frank Longbottom, but finally she got back to her dorm.

When she got up there Remus was putting on a pair of sweatpants.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I'm getting dressed." Remus replied with a 'duh' look on his face.

"In those pants? I'll pick out something for you. "

A minute later Remus was trying to squeeze into very tight jeans. Then he took the t-shirt of and clamped his eyes shut. He was trying to find the shirt by feeling for it with his hands when Lily stopped him.

"I think you better wear a bra under that." She said. "If not, your nipples will show through."

Remus froze. "I am not putting on one of your bras." He said.

"You don't have a choice." Lily said. "If you want to keep your cover as a girl you gotta act like a girl.

"I'm still not wearing it." Remus protested while Lily pulled up a very pink a lacy bra form her luggage.

"Just shut up and let me strap it on you." Lily said cheerily. She was enjoying this way too much.

"No self respecting man wears a bra." Remus said.

"Well, you're not a man right now, you're a girl." Lily said. It was easy to force the bra on Remus, since he was not only with shut eyes, but about five centimeters shorter than Lily.

"You better not tell anyone about this." Remus muttered darkly when he had finished dressing.

"Don't worry; I don't want anyone to know that I borrowed a guy my underwear." Lily replied.

**Chapter 3, Invisible cutie**

Remus had only once been more nervous than he was right now. That was when his friends confronted him about being a werewolf. That time his friendship had been at stake. Right now, his dignity was.

"Are you sure about this Lily?" Remus asked. He felt ridiculous. He was wearing very tight jeans, a light blue sweater and underneath, boxers and a lacy bra, which really itched.

"Of course I am. You look very cute." Lily said. She was currently braiding Remus' hair.

"I feel like your doll or something." Remus said.

"Shush, Remus, of course you're not... Wait, we can't call you that!"

"You're right. What should you call me?"

"Hmm… how about Diana?"

"Er, no thanks."

"Fiona?"

"No."

"Luna?"

"No! Why don't I just pick?"

"No, wait! I've got it!"

"What?"

"Ashley!"

"No."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy. Why don't you pick if my ideas are so bad?"

"Alright…"

"So?"

"I'm thinking…"

There was a long silence. Finally Lily lost her patience.

"How about Kate?"

"N-wait, that's alright."

"Hah! Okay, Kate… Thompson?"

"Yeah, sure." Remus said. "Let's just get down to breakfast already. The students that aren't staying here in the break are probably gone by now and I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's go."

They walked down together, and managed to avoid meeting anyone in the halls. They finally reached the Great Hall, and though they were both turning into nervous wrecks, neither girl could help but stare at the beautiful decorations in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, they were so enthralled in the decorations that they didn't notice James and Sirius coming up from behind them.

"Good morning Lily-flower." James said. "You look wonderful as ever. Will you go out with me?"

"Dream on, Potter." Lily said without looking at him. "Come on, R-Kate, let's sit down."

"Wait a sec." Sirius said. "Who's your cute friend?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably next to Lily, hoping that he had improved as a liar since his friends uncovered him as a werewolf.

"I'm Kate Thompson." Remus said.

"What year?" Sirius asked.

"Fifth year, Gryffindor."

"Really?" James asked. "You're in our class? How come we've never noticed you before?"

"You probably couldn't see her because of your inflated head." Lily muttered. James ignored her comment.

"I'm sure I would have remembered someone as cute as you. But I kind of recognize you, so I guess you're in our class." Sirius said and smiled charmingly. Remus blushed. It was not a shy blush; it was that kind of blush you blush when your best mate is flirting with you.

"Clearly not." Lily said. "Now go away!"

"Now that I think about it, you do remind me of someone." James said, staring at Remus. "But it's probably like Padfoot said. Anyways, have either of you seen Remus? We haven't seen him since yesterday and his stuff is gone from our dorm."

"Nope, haven't seen him." Lily said quickly. "Bye Potter, Black." Then she dragged Remus with her towards the Gryffindor table. When they had sat down, Remus started whispering in a panicky voice.

"We forgot to write a letter from me!"

"Relax, you can do it after breakfast." Lily said. "It would be suspicious if the letter came too early."

"You're right." Remus said and relaxed. Then he remembered something and started panicking again. "Sirius flirted with me! A guy flirted with me!"

Lily giggled. "I guess he did. So what's the big deal? You'll change back in a week or so."

"The matter is that my best mate was flirting with me!" Remus said. "Ugh, I think I'll never forget that. I'm emotionally scarred for life."

"Don't be such a drama queen. Why aren't you acting like your normal quiet self?"

"You're right, why aren't I?" Remus said, panicking yet again.

"Relax, you're probably just so overwhelmed with female hormones or something." Lily said. "You'll be calm in a matter of hours."

The girls ate their breakfast and went to the library, Remus to study and write a letter to James and Sirius, and another one to his parents, and Lily to find an explanation as to why Remus had turned into a girl.

They spent the whole day in there, only coming out to get lunch and then dinner, and miraculously managing to avoid James and Sirius.

It was nearing midnight when Lily finally had the answer.

"I got it!" She said in as triumphant voice as she could muster. Remus was suddenly wide awake.

"Well?" He asked excitedly.

"Apparently, instead of making certain genes dominant in your body, the potion made entirely new genes that dominant both your male and wolf genes."

"How?"

"Mixing two potions together might not have been such a good idea after all." Lily said and grinned sheepishly. "But thankfully, this is easy to fix. We just gotta make that same potion again, but this time we won't mix it with another potion. It'll only take me about a week or two to finish it again."

"What about the other potion?" Remus asked. "Won't I be left with a girl's mind or something?"

"No, the second potion worked just like it should have, and though it's very temporary it should last until next full moon, which is in three days."

"So you're saying I won't transform then?" Remus asked eagerly.

"Yeah. I'm about 80 sure." Lily replied.

Remus felt incredibly relived. It looked like he wouldn't have to worry about Moony for another month. At the least there were some bright sides to drinking that potion.

**Chapter 4, The Art of Flirting**

The next day Lily and Remus slept until lunch, which gave James and Sirius some time to talk by themselves.

"So, what do you think of that girl Kate?" Sirius asked casually.

"I think she's up to something." James said bluntly. "I've never seen her before, and I think we would notice if she was in our class."

"I get what you mean, but what I mean is: is she dateable?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." James said. "But it's not like you could go out with her anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You saw her yesterday, blushing and stuttering. She was clearly uncomfortable with you flirting with her and not interested."

"She was just shy." Sirius huffed.

"Oh yeah? I bet you five galleons that you can't get a date with her in five days."

"Make that three days." Sirius said, very sure of himself. After all, no girl had ever rejected him before.

"Deal." James said.

The two friends walked up to the Gryffindor tower, but neither Lily nor Remus was up yet.

"I'm bored." Sirius whined.

"Then entertain yourself." James said.

"You entertain me."

"That sounds so wrong on so many levels." James said and grimaced.

"I'm still bored." Sirius said. "When's Kate coming down so I can seduce her?"

"I don't know. Just practice or something."

"Practice? What am I, desperate?"

"Practice makes perfect."

"I'm not going to practice seducing a girl. At the least not alone."

Sirius eyed James strangely.

"Why are you looking at me?" James asked.

"Want to practice with me?" Sirius asked. "You can be Kate."

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" James said. "I'm not acting a girl just so you can practice."

A few moments later James was standing in front of Sirius wearing a blonde wig.

"Hello Kate." Sirius said in his sexiest voice.

"Hi Sirius." James said in a high pitched voice.

"Don't talk like that, I can't focus." Sirius said.

"Fine. Hi Sirius."

"So, fancy a stroll around the lake?"

"Oh, I don't know. A stroll around the lake is such a big step, and I've only known you for one day."

"It's not a very big step. I do it for many girls."

"So I'm just some other girl then?" James said angrily, he was starting to get into the part.

"No, of course you're not. You're very special, you're fun and I feel comfortable around you."

"Oh Sirius! I never realized you could be so emotional!"

"I didn't either, until I met you."

"That's so sweet! Of course I'll take a stroll around the lake with you and be your girlfriend!"

"It would be an honor."

"Shut up and kiss me!"

Sirius swooped James into his arms, and leant towards him…

"Ahem." Someone said from the stairs.

Sirius dropped James, who blushed furiously and threw the wig into the corner.

Lily and Remus were standing in the stairs, looking very amused.

"Um, did we interrupt something?" Lily asked. James blushed even harder, muttered something and fled to his dorm.

"So Kate, fancy a stroll around the lake?" Sirius asked cheerily.

"I still haven't eaten breakfast." Remus said awkwardly.

"How about after breakfast?"

"I have, eh, homework."

"During the holidays."

"Yeah. It's for extra credit."

"And here I thought that Moony was the only one who did homework for extra credit." Sirius said, and then looked thoughtful. "You know, you kind of remind me of him. Except you're a girl, obviously."

"Hehe." Remus said nervously. "Obviously."

The three Gryffindors walked down to breakfast (actually, it was lunch). Sirius was hanging all over Remus, who did his best to avoid his friend.

"I have to… go to the bathroom." Remus said after shoveling up lunch. Sirius looked disappointed, but didn't say anything.

"I'll come with you." Lily said and the walked off. Sirius walked cursing back to the common room, where James was waiting.

"So, what did she say?" He asked.

"She said no." Sirius said.

"Hah! I won!"

"Relax Prongs, I've still got two and a half day."

"Well, she'll never go out with you now."

"She will. I just need a plan."

Suddenly, James grinned mischievously. "I've got an idea that could help you with Thompson and me with Lily."

Sirius looked at his friend curiously and as James explained his plan, a grin spread across Sirius' face.

"Prongs, you're brilliant!"

"I know."

"How's the potion coming along?" Remus asked Lily.

"It's coming along just fine. I should finish it around the twenty-sixth." Lily answered. "Just stop worrying and try enjoying the situation."

"Lily, I'm a guy stuck in a girl's body, how can that possibly be enjoyable?"

"Fine, be that way." Lily said. "But you should at the lea…"

Remus didn't get to know what he should do, because Lily had froze and was staring in horror on something floating over her. Mistletoe. Wait, make that singing mistletoe.

"What is that?" She asked dumbfounded.

"That, my dear flower, is your chance to snog me." James said as he appeared in front of them.

"As if." Lily said. "How do you get rid of it?"

"By kissing someone." Sirius said, appearing next to James.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lily muttered. She turned to Remus and kissed him very quickly.

James gaped, Remus blushed and Sirius looked amused.

"So you would rather become queer than snog Prongs?" Sirius snickered. James hit him over the head.

"Never mind." He said. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"You mean-?" Remus said.

"We've set a few dozen of those all over the school." Sirius said. "Hey Kate, if you get stuck with one of those I'll help you get rid of it."

"No thanks!" Remus said and he and Lily hurried away.

Sirius and James stayed true to their word. No one was safe and soon half the school had been attacked by singing mistletoe. Lily had to kiss two guys, which James wasn't very happy about. Sirius got several mistletoes, but to his disappointment Remus was no where near him, so he had to kiss some random girls instead. Snape even had mistletoe singing over his head half the day, before someone took mercy on him.

Remus somehow avoided the mistletoe, but he was attacked by a sixth year Ravenclaw who was trying to get rid of his own mistletoe. It took Lily ten minutes to stop laughing.

"Some friend you are." Remus said sourly.

"S-sorry." Lily said, still laughing. "But you should have seen your face!"

That evening four Gryffindors sat in the common room. James and Sirius were playing exploding snap and Remus and Lily were reading and avoiding James and Sirius.

The clock struck twelve, and at that exact moment the door burst open.

Everyone stared.

"L-Laura?" Lily said uncertainly.

**Chapter 5, Of Laura's problems and lesbians**

It was indeed Laura who was standing in the doorway, sobbing her eyes out.

"What happened?" Lily asked her distressed friend.

"I-I had a fight with my dad." Laura said. "We were e-eating dinner and we fought and I left."

"Come on honey, let's go upstairs." Lily said. Remus followed quietly, not wanting to be near Sirius without Lily.

The three of them made their way up to their dorm.

"Now, tell me what happened." Lily said calmly to Laura, who was still sobbing.

"W-We were eating dinner." Laura said. "And…and I asked him i-if the Ministry had any news a-about mum."

Lily felt instantly uncomfortable like she always did when they talked about Laura's mom who had disappeared a few months ago.

"He said I shouldn't sniff worry about t-that." Laura continued. "I-I got mad and asked him ag-again, but he wouldn't answer. Then I-I yelled at him and told him that…that he didn't care about what happened to mum, and he-he said that I shouldn't worry about her, she left us and I shouldn't protect that…."

Laura trailed out, but Lily could tell that whatever her dad had called her mum, it wasn't pretty.

"Just cry it out hun." Lily said and handed her friend a tissue. Laura cried for a few moments, then calmed down enough to notice Remus.

"Who are you?" She asked. Remus froze, and looked helplessly at Lily.

"She-uh, she's a fourth year." Lily said. "She got lonely in her dorm, so I allowed her to stay with us."

"Oh." Laura said and blew her nose in the tissue. "I could swear that I've never seen her before."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Remus said and tried not to seem suspicious. "Anyways, I gotta go."

He hurried up as fast as he could down the stairs without running, but when he came down to the common room his relief was replaced by even greater distress.

"Hey Kate!" Sirius chirped happily. He seemed to be the only person in the common room and Remus searched his brain for an excuse to get away.

"Anything wrong?" Sirius asked.

"No." Remus said, a little too quickly. "I just…"

"You seem kind of tense." Sirius said. "Should I give you a shoulder massage?"

"NO!"

Sirius looked a little taken aback, but he didn't let it get to him though .She was probably just shy. No girl could resist the charm of Sirius Black.

"Well, at the least sit down." He said.

"…okay." Remus said. He didn't see any escape and his female part was shouting at him to go sit with the hot guy in the couch.

The second Remus sat down Sirius sat closer and flung his arm around his shoulder.

"Okay, listen Black…" Remus said, but was cut of.

"Call me Sirius." Sirius purred into Remus's ear, making the latter blush.

"Listen, Sirius…"

"Is it hot in here or what?"

"Er…" Remus didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"Or maybe it's just you." Sirius said seductively.

Remus felt like a person in a cartoon. On one shoulder there was the girl him, telling him to go for it, but on the other shoulder was the boy him shouting at him to get away.

"Are you sure you don't want that backrub?"

'No!' Remus's girl part shouted.

"Y-yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"That's enough." Remus said and stood up. "Look, Sirius, I'm flattered, but I don't like you that way."

Sirius blinked. What did she mean that she didn't like him that way? Surely she didn't mean…

"I like you as friends, but nothing more than that." Remus said.

Or maybe she did.

"I hope we can still stay friends."

Sirius was silent for a few seconds, still getting over the shock. He had been rejected?

"Sirius?" Remus asked concerned.

Sirius snapped out of it.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." Sirius said. "And I'd be happy to be friends."

"Just friends?"

"Just friends."

Remus visibly relaxed.

"Thank you Sirius." He said. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"Yeah." Sirius said, having run out of things to say. "Uh, I kind of have to go… I have that… thing with James."

And then he fled.

"Well, it could have gone worse." Remus said to no one in particular.

James was sitting on his bed reading 'Quidditch through the ages' when Sirius came in, looking depressed.

"I'm thinking things didn't go so well with Kate?" James said.

Sirius shook his head.

"Ah." James said. "Well, not to make it any worse, but you owe me five galleons."

Sirius froze. He had completely forgotten about the bet. He didn't have five galleons.

"Eh…"

"Anyways, do you know why she wasn't interested?" James asked.

"She said she didn't like… guys."

"What?" James asked.

'Merlin!' Sirius thought. 'What did I just say?'

"She said what?" James said.

"Yep, that's what she said." Sirius said. He hated lying, but he hated loosing a bet to James even more.

"Wow." James said. "Well… I guess that neither of us wins then. You couldn't have won if the bet was about a gay girl… Blimey! You don't think she likes Lily, do you?"

"Why would she like Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Why wouldn't anyone like Lily?" James said. "They kissed, remember?"

"That was because of the mistletoe." Sirius said. "I don't think Lily would have liked to kiss either of us, so that only left Kate."

"I still think she like's Lily." James said. "I have to do something! That little wench is going to sink her claws into Lily if I don't act quickly."

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"When it comes to Lily's safety? Never!"

"Whatever." Sirius said. "I'm going to bed."

"But you're already on your bed." James pointed out.

"I meant go to sleep, dung head." Sirius said. "I'll listen to you ramble about Lily in the morning."

James didn't respond; he just kept muttering to himself new ideas on how to stop Kate from 'sinking her claws into Lily'.

**Chapter 6, Jealousy is an ugly thing**

James wasn't a happy camper at the moment. All day he had watched Kate drool all over his precious Lily (which she wasn't really (his I mean), and Remus wasn't really drooling either, that was just James being very, very delusional).

"Look at her." He said to Sirius over lunch. Remus was laughing at something Lily had just said. "She's sucking up to her."

"Let. It. Go." Sirius said. "She's not attracted to Lily, it would be suicide, everybody knows you fancy her."

"I can't Padfoot." James said. "The second I turn around, Thompson's sure to steal Lily away from me."

"She was never yours to begin with!" Sirius said impatiently. "Argh, why do I even try? I'm going up."

James just nodded, not taking his eyes of Remus and Lily.

"For Merlin's sake…" Sirius mumbled.

Remus wasn't much happier than James. He had been on his toes ever since Laura came, afraid to slip something and revealing his secret.

"…and then I told him…" Laura blabbed. She stopped when she noticed that Remus wasn't listening. "Hello? Earth to Kate?"

"Huh?" Remus said.

"Is something wrong?" Laura asked. "You've been really quiet."

"That's just how she is." Lily said, saving Remus yet again.

"Oh." Laura said. "Anyways, I noticed that Sirius has been staring a lot at you Kate. Anything happen?"

"No!" Remus said. "Sirius and I are just friends."

"Really?" Laura said. "I didn't know Black could be friends with a girl. But then you must like someone else."

"Not really." Remus said.

"Pff, you're no fun." Laura said. "You're just like Lily; she just refuses to fancy anyone."

"Excuse me if I'm not as interested in boys as you are." Lily said. "And it's not like you've been interested in anyone lately."

"Yes, I have." Laura said. "I just haven't told you."

"Who is it then?" Lily asked.

"Remus." Laura said, making Remus choke on his pumpkin juice.

"Really?" Lily asked amused. "I didn't think Remus was your type."

"Sure he is." Laura said. "And besides, what's there not to like? He's sweet, kind, smart, mysterious, hot and a Marauder!"

Remus was redder than a tomato. He had never heard anyone compliment him so much.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." Laura said dreamily. Then she frowned. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not." Remus said, blushing even further.

"Yes, you are." Laura said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you…"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Lily blurted. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Laura said. She eyed Remus a little warily. 'She was so blushing…' She thought. Then a horrible thought struck her. 'What if she likes Remus too? And she's totally his type. I better watch out.'

The trio walked to the restroom, and while Lily went to the bathroom, Laura examined Kate.

Long blonde hair. 'Blonde? She's probably dumb then too.' Laura though, running her hand through her own short, dark brown hair, feeling a little envious. Big amber eyes. 'More like mud yellow. Remus's eyes are a little bit like that too… but much prettier.' But again, Laura felt a little envious at the special amber color versus her dull hazel eyes. A petite and short form. 'Why can't I be petite?' Laura thought a little annoyed; she herself was 175 cm, almost bigger than Remus. Cream colored skin. 'She's very pale, no guy could like that… but how do I know that Remus doesn't like pale?' She now felt her tan skin was way too dark. 'All in all… she's definitely Remus's type. I'm doomed!'

"Is there anything wrong?" Remus asked.

"Like you wouldn't know." Laura said angrily and stormed out of the girls' restroom, just before Lily came out of her stall.

"Where's Laura?" Lily asked.

"She just left." Remus said. "I don't know why."

"You didn't say anything?"

"I asked if anything was wrong. She snapped at me and left."

"Weird." Lily said as the two girls walked into the hallway. "But there's something I have to tell you. The potion's coming even better along than I hoped. It will be ready in two days, so you'll be a girl tomorrow when the full moon is."

"Thanks Lily." Remus said and hugged Lily.

"Ahem." Someone said. The two let go of each other and noticed James standing there, looking slightly put of.

'Merlin, he saw me hug Lily!' Remus thought 'He's going to kill m… wait, I'm a girl. Phew.'

"Could I talk to Thompson?" James asked. "In private?"

"Sure." Remus said. Lily frowned.

"Uh, I'll see you in the common room then." Lily said and walked away alone. 'What does James want with Remus?' She wondered, and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"What is it James?" Remus asked when Lily had left.

"I need your help." James said.

"With what?" Remus asked.

"Charms." James said. "I don't understand… the, eh, charms." 'What a brilliant plan!' James congratulated himself. 'Keeping Kate busy from flirting with my Lily by making her tutor me.'

"Uh, okay." Remus said. He found it a little weird that James needed help when he was at the top of the class, but he was just so happy that at the least James was talking to him (unlike Sirius, who had been avoiding him since the night before) so he didn't question his motives.

"Could we start now?" James asked. "I can go to the dorm and get the books and let Lily know, then meet you at the library."

"Okay." Remus said.

Meanwhile, Laura was complaining to Lily.

"I mean, I've been pining after Remus for weeks, and then that Kate comes along and steals him away from me."

"I don't think Kate likes Remus." Lily said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"But what if she does?" Laura said. "She's so his type. I would be fighting a loosing war."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic about this?" Lily asked.

"Me? Dramatic? How dare you!"

"No, you're right. You're not being dramatic at all."

"Sarcasm won't help. No, what we need to do is simple." Laura said.

"And what is it?"

"We just keep Kate busy enough, so she won't be able to spend any time with Remus. After the Christmas break. I still can't believe Remus didn't stay!"

"Alright." Lily said. "After the Christmas break."

"Until then, we must use it to our advantage that Remus isn't here." Laura said. "Make her forget about him. Make her fall in love with Sirius instead."

"And how are you going to do that?" Lily asked.

"We'll just talk about how great Sirius is and how he's so much better suited for her."

"I'm not doing that." Lily said.

"Fine, I'll do it on my own then." Laura said.

"I don't think you should." Lily said.

"Whatever." Laura said. "I'm taking a bath."

"Wait, don't go yet." Lily said. "Potter's coming; I don't want to be alone with him."

"Hey Lily." James said. "Kate promised to tutor me at Charms, so we'll be in the library if you need us."

"Eh, okay." Lily said. James left and Laura turned to Lily.

"This is brilliant." She said. "She'll be spending lots of time with James! This is even better than my first plan. We'll make her fall in love with James instead, he'll fall in love with her back, so you'll be free of James embarrassing you and I'll be free of the competition."

"Eh, okay." Lily said. She had a knot in her stomach now. Why was she feeling so bad? She probably just felt like that because she felt bad for Remus. Yeah, that was it.

"I feel much better now." Laura said happily. "Well, I'm of to the bathroom."

"Okay." Lily said, still a little of.

Sirius came down to the common room and saw Lily sitting there by herself.

"Do you know what was up with James?" He asked. "He wouldn't answer me when I asked him where he was going, but he seemed really excited."

"Kate's tutoring him in the library." Lily said and the knot in her stomach grew larger. James was exited to meet Kate (Lily had momentarily forgotten who Kate really was).

"Oh." Sirius said. 'So she likes James. Well, that explains it.'

Remus and James didn't return from the library until just before midnight, James had been trying to keep Remus (or Kate, in his mind) as busy as he could and found out that Kate was actually a pretty nice person (of course, Kate was Remus).

To their surprise Lily and Laura were up and still in the common room when they got there.

Remus walked to them while James waved goodnight and went up to the boys' dorm. Laura was grinning like a maniac and Lily looked a little upset, although she was trying to hide it.

"So… you and James?" Laura said.

"W-what?" Remus said.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious." Laura said. "You two were all lovey-dovey."

"No way." Remus said. "James fancies Lily."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked. "Because he seemed to be having a pretty good time with you."

"I'm sure." Remus said.

Laura frowned. Time to change tactics.

"Well, I don't get why you don't like him." Laura said and added a little sigh. "He's the hottest guy in the school. And his hair is so sexy, all messed up. He's pretty athletic too."

Remus found that Laura's description brought out two reactions in him. His girl part was drooling. His boy part was jealous. Laura had said she fancied him at breakfast, but now she was talking about James like she was in love with him.

Laura watched Remus's reactions carefully.

'She looks confused, it's working!' Laura thought gleefully.

"You think so?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Laura said. "What girl wouldn't…"

"That's enough, Laura." Lily said. "I'm tired. Are you guys coming to bed?"

"Yeah." Remus said and stood up.

The three girls went to bed.

**Chapter 7, That time of the month**

That night Remus didn't sleep very well. He had a nightmare where Laura was hugging James, who laughed at him, then Sirius came and asked if he wanted a backrub. Lily was there too, handing Remus all sorts of different bottles of potions, saying that one of them would change him back into a boy, but the others were poison and there was no way of knowing what was what, he would just have to drink something and hope for the best.

When Remus woke up he had a painful stomachache. He walked into the bathroom, sat down on the toilet and…

"!LILY!"

"What?" Lily shouted as she woke up. "I don't know where the cookies are, I swear!"

She calmed down when she realized that she had been dreaming, but then she noticed that Remus's bed was empty.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked sleepily. She had also waked up by Remus's scream.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Lily said. Laura nodded, lay down on her pillow again and was asleep two seconds later.

"Remus?" Lily whispered.

"In here." Remus whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I think I'm dying."

Lily walked into the bathroom, and when she saw Remus she couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Remus asked. "I'm dying."

"That's… that's…" Lily couldn't stop laughing. "You're not dying." She managed. "It's just that time of the month."

"…oh!" Remus said and blushed.

"Yes oh." Lily said, still giggling. "Well, if it's any consolation I think you took it a lot better than most guys would."

"I don't think most guys are unlucky enough to get themselves into this situation." Remus said.

"True." Lily said.

Few minutes later Lily had taught Remus how to put on a tampon and the two left the bathroom.

"This is really uncomfortable." Remus said.

"Now you know how girls feel." Lily said.

"The only thing that could be worse would be if I somehow got knocked up." Remus muttered.

"Don't jinx it." Lily said.

"Don't jinx what?" Laura asked. Lily and Remus turned around, seeing that Laura had gotten out of bed.

"Uh… that someone will find out that… Kate and James were out after curfew yesterday." Lily said.

"Oh." Laura said, clearly not believing them. "Eh, could I maybe talk to you Lily? In private?"

"Uh, sure." Lily said, glancing at Remus.

They went into the bathroom.

"You're hiding something from me." Laura accused.

"What?" Lily said nervously. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Laura said. "We've been friends for years. I think I know when you're lying."

"I wasn't." Lily said.

"It's about Kate, isn't it?" Laura asked. "She is so hiding something, and you're helping her hiding it. You can tell me anything."

"Not this." Lily said. "Just trust me. Kate will be gone in a couple of days and you'll never see her again."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I'm going to get dressed."

"And another thing, why doesn't Kate wear her own clothes?" Laura asked. "She always wears yours. And what's with her tutoring James? You said that she was a fourth year!"

"Again, you don't want to know." Lily said.

'Like hell I do.' Laura thought. 'I'm finding out that girl's secret, whether Lily likes it or not.'

As the day went on, Remus grew more anxious. If Lily was right he wouldn't have to go through his transformation that night. That was something completely new to Remus, being able to look at the full moon without transforming.

Lily had disappeared right after breakfast, undoubtedly gone to finish the potion leaving Remus alone with Laura the whole day. Laura had stopped talking about James, seeing no point in it since Kate would be gone in two days anyway.

James himself wasn't doing so well. He had planned on spending the day keeping Kate away from Lily, but had to settle with cheering up his best friend instead. Sirius was a wreck, this was the first time he had ever lost a girl to James.

'I must be loosing my touch.' Sirius thought. 'But if I can't seduce girls, then what am I good for? What do I bring to the Marauders? James is the athlete, Remus is the smart one, Peter is the suck up and I used to be the ladies man, but if I'm loosing to James now I can't be very good at it anymore. I'm useless. What's the point of even living anymore?'

In short, Sirius was overreacting and being a drama queen, just like he always did and was.

Night came and Remus was inside the Shrieking Shack as always on a full moon. The moon had yet to show itself, and the anticipation was killing Remus.

"Why won't it just show already?" He muttered to himself.

"Waiting for something?" Someone said from behind Remus, who jumped and turned around.

"James?"

"I didn't know anyone else knew about this place." James said.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"I might ask you the same." James said.

"You better go." Remus said.

"Or what?"

"Just go."

"I don't want to."

"You're really thick headed, did you know that?"

"You spend too much time with Lily."

There was silence for a few seconds, and Remus realized with panic that the moon was almost there.

"You should go now." He said.

"Why?"

"Just please go." Remus pleaded.

"No." James said.

"You…"

The clouds were shifting…

"You don't want to be here in a few moments."

"I'm still not leaving."

Small rays of moonlight were escaping through the clouds now.

"Leave!"

"No!"

The moon was now fully visible and Remus waited for the pain as the bones started to shift, but nothing happened. He let out a sigh and relaxed.

"What were you expecting to happen?" James asked.

"Nothing." Remus said. He had lost all interest in James. He hadn't transformed. He looked up at the moon and didn't find it frightening and intimidating as he always did. In fact it looked almost beautiful.

James stayed silent, sensing that something very special was happening.

"I'm leaving." He said after a few moments. "You should go to bed too."

"I will soon." Remus said.

James shrugged and left.

Remus stayed there almost the whole night, returning at the break of dawn, the time he normally transformed back into a human.

He went back to bed and slept for thirty minutes before it was time for breakfast

At breakfast Remus, Lily and Laura sat close to the Marauders, close enough for Remus's werewolf hearing to pick up what they were talking about.

"…tonight." Sirius whispered. "Are you sure you've got everything for the prank?"

"Everything but the pudding." James said. "I'll go to the kitchens right before lunch, and we'll meet in the potions classroom to prepare the potion."

"How do we get into the potions classroom?" Sirius asked. "And what about Slughorn?"

"He has a meeting with the head master." James said. "I'll bring the map, that way I can make sure that he won't come while we're in there."

Remus smiled a little disappointed that he couldn't participate in their annual Christmas prank, but his smile froze when he realized something.

The map. If James saw his name on the map they would find out.

'Bloody hell.'

**Chapter 8, All's well that end's well**

Remus hurried up to the Gryffindor tower. He had convinced Lily and Laura that he had forgotten something in their dorm.

When he got to the common room he went up to the boys' dorm and rummaged around it without much luck. He would never be able to find anything in that mess.

'And besides, James has probably got the map on him. I'm screwed.' Remus thought.

He didn't go back to breakfast, but decided to brood in the common room instead, trying to find some solution to his problem. Lily would finish the potion in matter of hours, but by then it would probably be too late. And another thing he hadn't thought about before, what would he do after he turned back into a boy? How would he explain that he came back in the middle of the Christmas break and why Kate had suddenly disappeared?

It was confirmed. Remus was the unluckiest guy in the whole UK. And he wasn't even a guy (at the moment).

After breakfast James found he had a new problem. He would be preparing for the prank the whole day. Who would make sure that Kate didn't hit on Lily?

'I'll just have to lock Kate in an empty room, somewhere where she can't contact Lily.' James thought.

It was a stupid plan, but the only one James had. He took up the map to see where Kate was. Lily was in the potions classroom for some reason. They would have to get her out of there. But he didn't see Kate. Instead he saw someone else.

Remus Lupin was in the Gryffindor common room.

"What the…" James muttered. Why was Remus back? And why hadn't he let James and Sirius know?

James hurried up to the Gryffindor tower. There was something of about all this.

"Candy canes." James said to the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open and James looked around the room for Remus. All he could see was Kate sitting on the couch. That couldn't be. James pulled up the map, and Kate paled.

"James, don't." Remus said.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." James said. The map drew itself, and James looked at the Gryffindor common room.

There he was, and right next to him was… Remus. James looked at Kate, who now looked deadly pale. Then back at the map. He looked back at Kate. And the map. Kate. The map. Kate.

"I don't think the map will change by looking at me." Remus said a little frustrated.

"Moony?" James asked. "You're… you're…"

"Moony who?" Remus said innocently. He knew it was too late, but he was hoping that James wouldn't get it.

But James wasn't stupid. Thick headed maybe, but not stupid.

"You're a girl." He said.

"Uh…" Remus said.

"You're a bloody girl!" James exclaimed. "You! Remus! A girl!"

"I got it Prongs." Remus said.

"H-How?" Why? How?" James said.

"Lily." Remus said. "She did this."

"Why?"

"She was going to help me with my… furry little problem."

"She was… she knew?"

"Yes, she knew."

"Since when?"

"Since around October."

"October! How come you didn't tell us?"

"I don't know." Remus shrugged. "I forgot."

"You forgot?" James said. "Lily found out! How could you forget?"

"I don't know." Remus repeated. "Look, it doesn't matter. Lily is making an antidote. It should be ready today."

"Okay." James said. "Just let me let this sink in. Lily knows. You're a girl. Lily knows that too. Anyone else know? Sirius maybe… wait, Sirius!"

James started laughing.

"He-he doesn't know! He was hitting on you! Padfoot was hitting on you!"

"I know." Remus said through gritted teeth.

James's laughter doubled over. Just that moment Lily walked in.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"James found out." Remus said.

"He found out?" Lily asked. "Is that why he's laughing."

"No, he's laughing because Sirius hit on me." Remus said.

"Oh." Lily said. "Well, you were hitting on Remus too." She said to James.

"Was not!" James said.

"Then why did you ask him to tutor you in charms?" Lily asked. "You're on top of the class."

"To keep her-sorry, him, from you." James said.

"Why?" Lily asked. "You thought he was a girl."

"Because Padfoot told me Kate, eh Remus, told him that sh-he liked girls, so I thought s-he liked you."

"I never told him that." Remus said.

"Oh." James said. "Well, he probably just said that so he wouldn't lose the bet."

"What bet?" Remus asked.

"Nothing." James said. "But does that bird who fancies you know? You know, Lana or something."

"It's Laura." Remus said. "And she doesn't like me, she likes you."

"Oops." Lily said. "Eh, about that… Laura thought that you liked Remus, so she did that to make you fall in love with James instead."

"She thought I fancied myself?" Remus asked. "Argh, this is too complicated."

"Let's just stop talking." Lily said. "I came here to tell you the antidote is ready. It just has to boil a little bit. It's in the potions classroom."

"Okay." Remus said. "Can I drink it now?"

"Yeah, it should be about ready to drink now." Lily said. "Let's go get it."

They walked towards the exit, but before they got there it opened, revealing Laura standing there looking shocked.

Few minutes earlier.

Laura walked along the hallway. She was deep in thought, wondering what Kate's secret could be. She had almost reached the Gryffindor tower when she saw Lily entering it.

"Lily!" She called, but Lily clearly hadn't heard her.

She walked after her friend, but stopped when she heard people talking. Eavesdropping wasn't normally her thing, but she couldn't resist.

"James found out." Laura heard Kate say.

'What, now James knows her secret?' Laura wondered.

"He found out?" Lily said. "Is that why he's laughing?"

'Why would he laugh?' Laura thought.

"No, he's laughing because Sirius hit on me." Kate said.

This was getting more and more confusing.

"Oh. Well, you were hitting on Remus too."

'Huh?' Laura thought.

"Was not." James said.

'Okay, I'm going in there.' Laura thought. 'Then maybe I can get an answer.

"Then why did you ask him to tutor you in charms? You're at the top of the class."

'He asked Kate to help him, not Remus…' Laura thought. Then it clicked. Why Kate had said she didn't like anyone. Why Kate blushed when Laura said she liked Remus, why Kate didn't wear her own clothes and why Lily said Kate would be gone soon and never come back. Kate was Remus! Laura didn't get how, but it fit.

'Oh my god.' Laura thought shocked. 'I told him I fancied him!'

She froze and didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She was still standing on the same spot when James, Lily and Remus came out of the common room.

"Oops." Lily said.

"Lana?" James asked.

Lily hit him.

"Laura?" Remus said.

"I…" Laura said.

"You didn't hear any of this, did you?" James asked.

Lily hit him again.

"Way to be suspicious, Einstein." She hissed.

"I…" It seemed to be the only word Laura could utter at the moment.

"I'm sorry." Remus said. "I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have." Laura said coldly. Remus flinched.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Laura examined her-or him. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed Kate's resemblance with Remus. Kate's hair was a little lighter, but they both had cream colored skin and both had the same nose and similar mouths. And they had the same eyes. Eyes that were now shining with remorse.

"It's okay." Laura said. "I forgive you. But you owe me."

Lily smiled, James cheered and Remus sighed in relief and smiled at Laura. It was the same smile he had as a boy and Laura could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"Let's hurry up before Slughorn comes back from the meeting." Lily said. "He likes me, but I don't think brewing an illegal potion is something he would let me get away with."

"The almighty Lily Evans breaking the rules." James said. "Maybe there is some hope for you."

"And maybe there's some hope I won't hit you on the head for being a git." Lily said and hit him over the head. "Or maybe not."

"So, since your lesbian lover turned out to be Remus will you go out with me?" James asked.

"Yeah right." Lily said. "I prefer the lesbian lover."

"Are we going to the dungeons, or are you guys just going to exchange witty remarks all day?" Laura asked

"Wait!" Remus said. "I don't want to change into a guy while still wearing girl clothes. I'm going to change clothes."

Remus changed clothes and the walked down to the dungeons. They were half way there when James broke the silence.

"Since you're not telling Padfoot the truth, what are you going to tell him?" He asked. "How are you going to explain how Kate suddenly disappeared and you come back in the middle of the break?"

"I don't know." Remus said and paled. "I hadn't really thought of that."

"We'll think of something." Lily said. "First we make sure you will turn back into a boy."

Thankfully no one had entered the classroom when they got down there. The potion was in a small cauldron on Slughorn's desk. This time it was a light blue color and looked much thinner than before.

"Are you absolutely sure that this isn't poison?" Remus asked.

"About 70 sure." Lily said. "I've still got that bezoar if it is."

"Okay." Remus said nervously as Lily poured the potion into a big flask.

She handed him the flask and Remus drank. He grew taller, his hair grew shorter, his breast disappeared, his shoulders widened etc., etc. He was still changing when someone opened the door.

"Prongs?" A voice said. Lily, Laura and James didn't notice that however and followed their first instinct.

"STUPEFY!" Three voices shouted, all pointing their wands at the intruder. Sirius Black fell to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god!" Lily said. They all ran to check on him. He seemed fine.

"He'll be fine." James said. "He'll probably wake up in the morning."

"Good." Laura said. "Let's get him out of here before anyone else comes in."

Sirius woke up the next morning, just as James had predicted, with a major headache.

"It's about time you wake up." James said.

Sirius opened his eyes and saw James and Remus by their beds, opening presents.

"Huh?" Sirius said. "I thought I was in the dungeons."

"That was yesterday." Remus said. "You slipped on a banana peal and hit your head. You've been asleep ever since."

"I did?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." James confirmed.

"I thought Moony went home for the holidays." Sirius said.

James and Remus looked at him in surprise.

"Moony is always at Hogwarts during Christmas." James said. "You must have hit your head harder than we thought."

"But-but he went home." Sirius said. "And he sent us a letter, saying his grandma got sick. I remember because it was just before we met Kate."

"Who's Kate?" Remus asked. "I don't know about anyone at Hogwarts who has that name. Prongs?"

"No clue." James said. "It was probably just a dream."

"Oh." Sirius said. "I could have sworn…"

"You've got presents." Remus said to distract him.

"Where?" Sirius said. "Gimme!"

James and Remus laughed.

"Talking about gifts, do I see a gift from that Lana bird in your pile?" James said.

"It's Laura." Remus said. "And yes."

"Is our little Moony growing up?" James said and laughed.

"Wait, since when does Remus have a girlfriend?" Sirius asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Remus said.

"Since yesterday." James said at the same time.

"I missed that?" Sirius said.

"You missed so much more than that Padfoot." James said. Remus glared at him, James laughed and Sirius looked clueless at the other two.

"Don't ask." Remus said at Sirius's questioning look. "Believe me, some things are better left unknown."

And for some reason, Sirius believed him.


End file.
